Our New Mother
by Beware the Ice
Summary: Loz found something, something that the Remnants have wanted for a long time. *Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

When they heard the loud stomps coming up the stairs, Kadaj and Yazoo groaned with trepidation. Now certainly was **not** the time for whatever it was that Loz had found this time. At the very least, the sound of Loz returning had stopped the fight between the other two brothers. Kadaj was nursing a bloody spot under his eye and Yazoo was rubbing a set of slashes on his left arm. The two pairs of feline eyes watched the door, not flinching when Loz burst through it.

"What did you find now?" Yazoo yawned as he asked the question, as if he and Kadaj had not just tried to murder each other.

"No more pets." Kadaj cut in, grumpy.

"But Kadaj!" Loz protested, pouting. "You killed the last one!"

"It nearly brought all of the Turks on us! Of course I killed it."

"Well, what are we supposed to do with whatever Loz found?" Yazoo twisted to look at his violent younger brother.

"Kill it." Kadaj snapped, glaring.

"No! We can't kill her! She's a mother! Her name's Jani." Loz stepped to one side in order to let a woman step forward.

She had a motherly air, like she wanted to take care of all the Remnants as if they were her sons. That was what stopped Kadaj from killing her. She was a mother after all…

All they'd wanted last time was their mother, and they'd been killed for it. But now… now they could have this one, couldn't they? She looked willing enough to stay, if her marching over and wiping the blood from Kadaj's cheek was any sort of indication of that. "Jani, is it?"

"Mhm. That's my name. Sit down so I can get a better look at this wound will you?" Jani's brown eyes were kind, her voice that distinctive type only a mother has.

Surprised, Kadaj would plop down onto his butt, meekly letting Jani clean the wound. He wasn't too sure what to think about her. She made him feel welcomed… like Jenova – curse that bitch – never had. It was enough to make him sigh with what could be taken as happiness, watching her give the same treatment to Yazoo and then move around, cleaning up the mess that the fight had left behind.

"So, brother, can we keep her?" Loz asked, hopeful.

"One condition, we share our new mother."


	2. One Week

It'd been a week. One entire week since they'd brought their new mother into their lives. It was peaceful really. She wasn't as bitchy as Jenova and they all knew she was a good influence on the violent trio. They'd gotten into fewer fights, at least when she was there. When she was out, well the best stories are never entirely told are they?

One week, same hideout, less trouble. Things were certainly looking up for the Remnants, weren't they? For now at least. But of course, something **had to go wrong at some point. It was raining when it happened, the big mistake…**

**Loz had been the one chosen to go out and buy food for the week. After all, he had the shortest hair and it was easiest to hide the color when he wore a hood. And said hood wouldn't be out of place because it was raining. A foolproof plan, it truly was.**

"**Gross." Loz grumbled, stomping through a muddy field of flowers. He hated the smell of them; it made him agitated, angry, and he had no idea why. So he hated them. But then he saw something, and oh my could it be? Oh yes, yes it could be! It was a chocobo doll, lost in the rain. Loz bent down to pick it up, grinning childishly when a voice startled him.**

"**Hey you. That toy belongs to a friend of mine, give it here."**

**Loz looked up, too fast, the hood slipped down as he met the gaze of a red haired man that he recognized almost immediately. "Crap!" Loz grabbed the hood, pulling it back up in hopes that he hadn't been recognized.**

**Alas, he was though. Who'd forget the face of any one of the Remnants after what they had nearly done? "You!"**

**Loz couldn't help it, he panicked. Kadaj was going to be soo mad! Chocobo toy held close to his chest, Loz ran from the red-headed Turk. He'd really messed it up this time.**

**Jani was the only one home when he thundered into their little home. "We- We have to go! Now!" Kadaj had made him promise he wouldn't mess this up.**

**Jani had opened her mouth to reply when the door burst open. **

"**LOZ!" Kadaj growled. "Explain to me why we're being searched for!"**

"**Uh…." Loz set down the toy.**

**Kadaj saw it, and understood. "I'm going to kill you."**


End file.
